


I Will Catch You If You Fall

by CaptainBootylicious



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Stucky - Freeform, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBootylicious/pseuds/CaptainBootylicious
Summary: This is an angstyish stucky fic from when my profile (Not on here) Was a female Steve Rogers and i felt like typing some angstJust for a preview on my writing skills this is from a while ago though like 2016





	I Will Catch You If You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistakes its really old I'm just copying and pasting it onto here from an old q account

Theyd been on a mission again. But this one was different. Theyd been fighting some hydra agents who had decided to hijack a plane to transfer some weapons from America to Russia. Now it wouldve been fine if Fury hadnt wanted the weapons retrieved. This is when it became a problem. Steve Bucky Natasha and Tony all on a mission eveything was going smoothly until someone messed with Bucky. Stevie froze then her adrenaline started pumping harder she could hear her blood pumping in her ears and she ran after him jumping out after him. She couldnt take it. She couldnt watch him fall again and she caught him holding his metal hand and pulling him close hitting the grounf her shield keeping them safe and she stood looking at him. Bucky though. He didnt look happy.  
A few hours later theyd come back. The mission was finished all the weapons retrieved.  
One problem. Bucky was pissed.  
Theyd gotten back into their shared room and Stevie walked in playing with her hair refusing to look up at Bucky not saying anything she knew it was better to leave him alone when he was pissed at you so she did just that until Bucky lifted her chin his eyes a few shades darker and he narrowed his eyes.  
"The hell were you thinkin'? Tryna get yourself killed?" His voice was louder a mix between anger disappointment and sadness. She looked at him and quickly shook her head "I-I just...i wasnt." She just stopped and sniffled rubbing her eyes "I-I didnt mean to. Just They were gonna hurt you." Bucky looked at her and shook his head "I was fine. Nothin gonna hurt me. Had it under control." He looked at her and shook his head running his hand through his hair and turning away from her only for her to pull on his flesh hand. Shed gone from big strong Captain to small fragile Stevie in seconds and she held his hand tighter tears falling. "Y-you were fallin' And i couldn't-I couldnt watch you fall not again." She looked at him her blue eyes darker with sadness and her voice cracked. " 'M sorry. "M so sorry but please-Please don't leave. 'M so sorry." Bucky frowned his expression softening and he held her tightly to his chest "Stevie-" But his call of her name fell on deaf ears as she just curled into him holding his shirt tighter. "I couldnt do it. Couldnt watch you. I couldnt lose you again. I wont- I cant. Please I. Bucky dont-Please dont leave. Please please."  
Bucky just held her tightly he was still here still holding her in his arms he wasnt going to leave her again he was staying now. "Hey...Hey Stevie." his voice was softer like a parent comforting a child and he just held her tightly. Was going to for as long as she needed. "Baby girl. Its fine im here. God i shouldnt have yelled at ya. 'M sorry baby doll." each phrase was said after a kiss to her face or the top of her head wiping the tears from her eyes. "Im so sorry baby doll. 'M here. 'M with you. Holdin' you in my arms."  
She slowly nodded but still curled evermore into him she needed to hold him until she was taken from the place in her mind filled with memories. What she blamed herself for everyday and night. What she still had nightmares about after all this time.  
Bucky began to gently stroke her hair like he did when they were younger. ""Stevie. Babygirl. 'M right here. 'M holding you. 'M not leaving you. Not again. not like last time." He slowly slid his hands down stroking her back sighing softly "I didnt mean to shout. I just want you safe. I shouldnt have shouted at you. I just want you safe. Im not leavin'. not like last time i swear."  
Stevie looked at him gently kissing his lips pulling back Bucky wiping her tears and she curled into him listening to his heartbeat as he gently began to sway as if rocking her to sleep. Something he did often in the forties.  
"I love you Buck."  
"I love you too Stevie."


End file.
